A user can make various settings on an imaging apparatus such as a video camera or a digital still camera. Normally, the settings are made using a setting screen displayed on a display unit of the imaging apparatus.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an imaging apparatus (video camera) that enables to make settings on the imaging apparatus with a setting screen displayed on a display unit and referred to. The imaging apparatus in Patent Document 1 includes a manual adjusting unit (operation unit) which is provided on a camera body to be capable of ejecting from the camera body and a viewfinder that displays an image captured by a CCD and a setting screen for making settings. The manual adjusting unit includes a dial which is operated by pushing and rotating. A user can speedily and easily manipulate various manual adjustments (brightness, autofocus, and so on.) and a menu selection by operating the dial, while looking through the viewfinder.
Meanwhile, there exists an imaging apparatus that includes a plurality of display units. For example, there is an imaging apparatus that includes, as a display unit, not only a viewfinder but also a liquid crystal display (LCD). In light of user convenience, it is considered to be preferable that such an imaging apparatus including a plurality of display units is configured to make settings on both of the display units, i.e., the viewfinder and the liquid crystal display, using a setting screen.